The present invention relates to a new and novel motorcycle conversion assembly used to convert a two-wheeled motor driven vehicle, particularly motorcycles, into a four-wheeled cycle without damaging the integrity of the motorcycle and while providing additional safety and stability to the rider and cycle as a unit. Traditional means of steering a two-wheeled motorcycle require the rider to shift his/her center of gravity in order to affect the proper turning radius which leaves very little of the cycle navigation to the handlebars. A change in a rider's center of gravity while in motion can be costly to even a cautious driver and has resulted in numerous cycle fatalities. This danger is only exacerbated with the addition of passengers, physical limitations or fatigue by the primary rider and/or poor road conditions.
A standard motorcycle tire is most effective when the greatest percentage of tread to pavement contact occurs. When a rider shifts his/her weight to angle the cycle in a turn, the percentage of surface area contact is reduced which results in less traction between the tire and riding surface. It is this maneuver that leads to the instability of the cycle and has proven to be particularly dangerous on surfaces that provide a less that optimal riding surface, such as the presence of bad weather or road debris. By adding two additional wheels to the existing frame of a motorcycle and maintaining the existing equipment and mechanics of the cycle, an option of stability and comfort can be added or subtracted, according to the owner's preferences.
Many of the prior art conversion kits require the rear drive wheel to be removed before adding any type of conversion kit which also requires alteration to the inherent braking mechanism of the cycle and alterations to the motive force mechanisms of the original cycle design. These conversions can harm the structural integrity of the cycle by requiring permanent welds or hitches which excludes the possibility of reinstating the two wheeled version of the cycle. The motorcycle conversion assembly of the present invention solves this deficiency in the prior art which gives the cycle owner the option to have the conversion assembly removed and the original cycle restored. Furthermore, similar conversion assemblies of prior art consist of two or fewer rigid connection points. These rigid connections often result in increased stress and strain on the cycle and conversion assembly which could result in structural failure after prolonged use.